To Love Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure
by BlackBird001
Summary: When Wendy and the boys return to Neverland they find it has changed. Some changes are for the better, and some for the worse. Will Peter change for Wendy? Or will he be the one thing that will never changes in Neverland? Rating will alter.
1. Second to the Right

Chapter One: Second to the Right

Wendy Moira Angela Darling stared at her reflection in the dusty mirror of the nursery. It was the evening of her sixteenth birthday, and her family were all downstairs, decorating the parlor for her celebration. Her reflection haunted her, causing tears to whell up in her eyes. She looked so different…It had been three years since she had set foot in Neverland. When Peter came back for her (and he would come back, she assured herself) would he recognize her? She scarcely recognized herself in the beautiful, silky white dress her mother bought for her. Her blonde hair was tied up into a bun, and she was wearing her Aunt's pearl necklace and matching earrings. Her mother had convinced her to lightly line her eyes with kohl, calling it "beautiful and tasteful", but in Wendy's opinion, it just made her look more like a Pirate.

Peter would shake his head in disgust at her attire.

"Wendy…you're lovely."

Wendy hastily wiped her tears away and smiled at fifteen-year-old Nibs. The former Lost Boy who Planned the Battles, Nibs was now officially her brother, adopted by her parents last year along with Curly, the twins (Cub and Tock) and Toodles. Slightly, adopted by her aunt, was now her cousin. But of course, they were never separated from the Boy in Charge when Peter was Gone, for Aunt Millicent had moved into the house with them and had allowed Slightly to stay in the nursery with all the rest of the children.

"Thank you, Nibs. Are they ready for me to come down, yet?"

"Yes, close your eyes!"

Nibs stepped behind her and covered Wendy's eyes with one hand, and placed the other hand on the small of her back to guide her downstairs. When they arrived at the parlor he removed his hands as their mother, father, aunt, brothers, and cousin hollered, "Happy Birthday, Wendy!"

Hours later, after all the hugs, presents, and birthday candles, Wendy and the boys sat in a circle on the floor of the nursery. "Mother," said a ten-year-old Cub, still using the pet name that all the Lost Boys (including her original brothers, John and Michael) still used for her, "do you miss Peter?"

The boys all gazed at her expectantly, curious as to what her answer might be. Wendy frowned and stared at the large candle Michael had placed in the center of their circle in order to brighten up the dark nursery, "I miss Neverland."

As soon as Wendy mentioned Neverland, the nursery exploded with talk of Pirates, hunting, Indians, and adventures. Wendy sighed, wishing the subject had never been brought up.

"What in the Lord's name is all that ruckus!"

The children did there best to hide their laughter, but as Mr. Darling pounded up the steps giggles could clearly be heard from the nursery.

"I better see nine children in nine beds when I get up there!"

Wendy, her brothers, and Slightly all climbed into their separate beds, which lined the four walls of the nursery. Curly, quickly realizing their fatal mistake, jumped back out of bed, blew out the candle, and thankfully made it back into bed before his father opened the door of their room. Wendy closed her eyes tightly as she listened to Mr. Darling slowly pace around, observing each of the nine beds. "Very well, then," he murmured as he left, closing the door of the nursery.

After the click of the door, a small voice belonging to Michael called out, "Wendy, will you tuck me in?"

"Yes, me as well!" said Slightly.

Michael's idea quickly spread, and ten minutes later Wendy was tucking in the last boy. "Good night, Toodles." She added with a kiss on the cheek.

Wendy laid back down and patiently waited for the sound of deep breathing coming from her brothers and the former Lost Boys. After about half an hour she was sure she heard at least one solid snore from each boy. She then quietly slid out of bed and walked to the window, her bare feet softly slapping the hardwood floor with each step. She was still in her party attire, and meant to change…right after she did some remembering. After unlatching the window, she opened it with no great difficulty.

"Second to the right…" 

The sixteen year old gazed at the North Star, and then shifted her eyes East. One star, two stars…there! She fixed her eyes on that star, "Peter…" she whispered. "Peter, you haven't forgotten…have you?" She stepped out onto the tiny balcony and leaned over the railing, never allowing her eyes to leave the second star to the right.

"Have you forgotten the Lost Boys…" The freezing night air griped her tightly, causing small pinpricks of cold to stab all over her body. Her white dress did little to keep her warm, but Wendy could hardly feel the chill. "…Have you forgotten me?"

Suddenly a burst of light flashed over her. It seemed as if a star had just burst, and Wendy knew that someone must have just traveled from one world to this one. Wendy looked up excitedly and felt dust…"_Fairy _dust," she said aloud, completely coat her body.

"Tinker Bell?" She hollered, after emitting a good sneeze. Her eyes followed the small light of the fairy as it flew around her, and burst into the nursery.

As the dust settled on the ground, Wendy cautiously looked up, "Peter!"

And there he was, the Pan himself. His same emerald eyes, same innocent smile. "Me? Forget? Never. Tis I," he announced with mock seriousness, "I have come to fetch you, Lady." He floated down, giving Wendy the time to take a step back, and landed on the balcony. "I have come to take you back to-"

He stopped abruptly, and his smile faded. In the background, Wendy could hear Tink flying and screaming with joy, waking up the Lost Boys and her brothers. "Wendy, you've grown…you shouldn't have," he then looked past her to the boys, who were presently jumping up and down and attempting to snatch the fairy, "None of you should have."

"Peter…it's been three years," she let a small smile reveal itself, "We couldn't help it."

"No…Lads! C'mere!"

Her cousin and her brothers followed Wendy's example, and stood in a horizontal line beside her. Peter looked as if he would cry, "I want ages! All of you!"

Slightly, always being the bravest, spoke up first, his brown eyes revealing his pain, "Peter…I'm thirteen."

The prince of the Neverlands looked aghast, but Slightly began pleading with him, "But…but! That's the same age as you are, Peter! I can still come back!"

Wendy gasped in unison with the Michael, "Slightly!" She gripped his arm, trying to hold him back, but it was no use. Slightly took three steps to align himself with Peter, then turned to face his family, making a clear statement as to whose side he had chosen.

Curly took a step forward, "Twelve," he announced, and joined Peter.

Wendy's eyes filled with tears, and her eyeliner began to smudge. With her makeup in this state, she looked more like a pirate than ever.

Toodles shifted his feet nervously, "Fourteen," he said, and reluctantly followed Curly.

Nibs kissed Wendy's hand, then looked a Peter, "I'm fifteen years old Peter…am I welcome in Never-Never Land?"

Peter's hurt eyes shown brightly, "I couldn't do without the Lost Boy who Plans the Battles." Nibs walked over and stood next to Toodles.

"I am fifteen, also Peter," Said John.

"John, no, you can't!" Wendy cried out.

"C'mon Wendy, it'll be fun. We won't forget our parents."

"We are ten, Peter," said the twins, and Michael, in harmony.

"No!" Wendy cried, and wrapped her arms possessively around her youngest, most precious brothers. The reality of the going-ons hit her hard, and she scolded herself for being so foolish as to wish for Peter's return.

Peter took a step forward. The last time they had seen each other, Wendy was about half an inch shorter than he. But now, with Wendy being three years older, she estimated she was about 5 foot 4…making her one solid inch taller than The Boy who Never Grows Up.

"Wendy…the Mermaids, they can fix you. They can un-age you!"

The other boys cheered at Peter's comment, but Wendy, along with Cub, Tock, and Michael, stayed quiet. Wendy looked to John, "We'll forget, John. Despite what you say, if we stay too long, we'll forget this life. We'll forget how to return. John Allen Darling! We'll forget our parents, just like we almost did last time! Remember why it was so important to come home? Remember!"

From Wendy's clutches, Michael called out, "That's right, John! We forgot our parents! And Nana!"

John began to look worried, but before he could say anything, Peter spoke up, "I promise you that I won't keep you long. A week, two at the most, and a fairy guide will bring you back."

That seemed to satisfy John, and, unfortunately, her youngest brothers. The twins and Michael wiggled out of their sister's grasp, "C'mon Wendy, we'll be all right."

Wendy stamped her foot in defiance, "I will _not _go!"

Cub looked up at her, "But Mother…we need you! Who will take care of us and tell us stories in Neverland?"

Wendy felt her heart melt, and glanced over at Peter, who was proudly wearing a self-satisfied smirk. "Do you so vow, Peter Pan," Wendy said formally, while taking a step towards her family, "That no matter what, you will return us here, to the Nursery, within two weeks?"

Peter bowed deeply, straightened, and said with a smile, "I do so vow."

Tinker Bell, who had been watching the scene from her rather uncomfortable place on top of a bookshelf, suddenly flew over all the children, covering them in more Fairy Dust. All the children (all except Wendy, who looked rather moody indeed) began hollering their own personal Happy Thoughts. Wendy watched, amazed, as her family began floating up into the air, lightly hitting their heads on the painted dome ceiling of the room.

Peter grinned at the sight of the boys, then looked over at Wendy. "Girl," he whispered, "What's your Happy Thought?"

"As of this moment, _boy_, I have no Happy Thoughts," she said with a glare.

Peter hovered about an inch off the ground, so that he was level with Wendy, and then bent forward to whisper in her ear.

"Our Hidden Kiss."

Wendy was then, quite unexpectedly, lingering off the ground with Peter, whose eyebrows jumped with his all-knowing smirk.

"Oh, Peter," Wendy whispered with a smile, "I've missed you so. Look!"

She flew over to her dresser and searched the top drawer. After a moment she revealed a string with an acorn hanging from it, the telltale circular hole flashing.

"My kiss!"

"Yes," Wendy said with a blush, "Your kissed saved me that first day."

"I know!" Peter said cockily. "I still have yours, too," and with that he pulled a gleaming thimble out of his bottom pocket. Wendy tied Peter's acorn kiss around her neck. "But enough of this tender talk," Peter put the thimble into his pocket, "Lads!"

The Darling boys all landed on the floor, eager to hear Peter's orders. Peter grounded also, then paced back and forth in front of them, similar, Wendy thought, to a military leader.

"Not much has changed in our Neverland. The pirates are still on the look-out for me!" He said, rather proudly. "As you know, Hook was eaten!" Cheers erupted from the boys, and Wendy herself couldn't help but let loose a wide grin, "But! The Croc…he seemed to have had a bit of indigestion…And Hook is back!"

The children gasped, but secretly, every one of them was delighted. For this meant another important adventure.

"He has captured Tiger Lily," at Peter's words, John turned bright red and looked quite angered, but Peter seemed to not have noticed and continued, "**And** they have taken over our Home Under the Ground!"

"No!" The twins cried in unison.

"Yes!" Said Peter, doing his best to hide his smile. He, of course, missed his old home, but he also knew that getting it back would be a very fun escapade.

"Now," Peter continued, "Are we going to allow some stinking, dirty, rotten pirates take our home?"

"Absoluty not!" Wendy said in a stern voice, causing a greatly surprising the younger children.

Peter ran out onto the miniature balcony, then turned to the Darlings. "Then, come with me. Come away to Neverland."

The Lost Boys looked at each other then ran after Peter, who was now up in the sky, far above London. The boys took off, and were flying high with him. Michael grabbed Wendy's left hand, and John grabbed her right, and together the three of the walked slowly out onto the landing.

"Indians," Michel whispered, then joined the Lost Boys in the air.

"Pirates," said John, who quickly levitated away.

Wendy looked up at Peter, who was staring expectantly down at her with the boys, and said, "Our Hidden Kiss."

Her heart leapt and her fingers tingled as she leisurely soared into the air after Peter.

Flying, it was a feeling that could not be duplicated. Wendy had forgotten how wonderful it felt. And as the sensation of flying overtook her mind, she already began forgetting what it was like without the talent of flight. Peter's nimble magic was already weaving a tight spell around his captives, and it is his charms that would lead the Darlings to their doom.

"Wendy," Peter said, "Grab hold of my ankle. We don't have much time until morning, so we have to go quick. Pass it on!"

The girl grabbed hold onto Peter's filthy ankle with a look of slight disgust, then yelled down at the boys to follow suit. But, as the last boy, Toodles, grabbed hold of Slightly's ankle, a glass-shattering scream was heard ten feet below them, coming from the open Nursery window.

"Oh no," whispered Wendy. She turned her head to the left and peered down at her mother, who was staring up at them with tears running down her cheeks. "Mother!"

"Wendy," cried out Mrs. Darling, "Please!"

Peter laughed, "We can't both have them, Lady!"

And with a splash of light, color, and screams of joy, all ten children were flying through space and time. Led by Peter Pan, they were headed straight for the second star to the right to meet their fate.


	2. And Straight on Till Morning

Chapter Two: And Straight on Till Morning 

Morning enclosed Neverland like a song, slowly rousing all living things in the land. The Indians came out of their tepees, ready for the morning hunt. Pirates stumbled out of their hammocks and onto their ship's decks, waiting for their captain's orders. Among these ships was the most legendary vessel Neverland had ever seen: The Jolly Roger.

"Smee," yelled Hook, captain of that very vessel. "Bring me my tea!"

"Y-yes, Captain!" came the answer from below decks.

Captain James Hook pushed himself off his luxurious bed, and stretched out his stiff body. Neverland had a particularly cold night last night, with Pan being absent. "Pan…" whispered the captain, "Will today be the day? Will I finally capture you?"

Hook walked across his room and opened the large, wooden box lying on his desk. His many hooks sparkled and shined in the new morning sun, and Hook reached in, picking out his favorite, most trustworthy single hook.

"Smee! Where's that tea!"

"Right, here, Cap'n!" The jumpy pirate walked into the room with a tray, of which a large teakettle sat upon accompanied with a lone china teacup.

"Set the tray down over there," Hook ordered, pointing to the table in the center of his room, "and help me put on my hook!"

"Yes, Captain."

After Captain Hook's hook (haha, Hook's hook…cough anyway…) was safely attached to the end of his arm, he, with Smee's assistance, dressed in his best Captain clothes.

"Why the glamour, Cap'n?" Smee asked as he straightened Hook's hat.

James reached out and lightly caressed Smee with the cold metal of his hook, "Smee, Smee…I should be able to tell you anything, am I right?" Smee nodded vigorously, and Hook continued, "For you are my most _loyal, _most _faithful _servant, am I right?"

"Yes, of course, Captain!"

"Yes…" Hook suddenly and rather violently shoved Smee into the wooden wall of his room, "But, what about that fateful day three years ago, Smee? What about that? As everything was going down hill for me, _you," _he slammed his hook into the wall right by Smee's ear, "left me, Smee! Jumped right off the ship after the Wendy's brother snitched the very golden possessions you, yourself snitched first from me!"

"C-c-c-Cap'n…it's been three years," Smee said with a hopeful smile, "I have apologized countless times. Can't we just…put all that behind us?"

Captain Hook straightened and smiled, "Yes, just put it all behind us," he said a teasing look on his face, "Just, I don't know…pretend it never happened?"

Smee sighed with relief and nodded enthusiastically once more.

Hooks smile turned into a look of rage, and he viciously turned his desk over, causing papers and maps to go flying. "You betrayed me Smee! And yet," he calmed down and stared at a map, "You _did _come back to me…" he picked up the map of Neverland's forest, and turned his back to Smee, "Pick up this mess," he said with the wave of his hand, "Something's different in Never-Neverland today!" He dropped the map, and began to walk out of the large wooden doors, then stopped at the doorframe, "The Wendy is back!"

Peter, Wendy, and the boys landed on Neverland's seashores just as the sun was coming up. The former Lost Boys immediately took off, to rummage around the forests they still knew so well. John and Michael looked at Wendy, who gave them a curt nod as permission, and they were off, following Slightly into the depths of the woods.

"Wendy," Peter began now that the two were alone, "I want to show you something! I have a birthday gift for you."

"Oh, Peter," Wendy felt as if she were going to cry from happiness, "How did you know that yesterday was my birthday?"

The boy shrugged, "Easy. The Mermaids told me right before I came to fetch you." He offered Wendy his hand and she took it with a smile.

They walked together through the woods in silence for a long time. Years!…or maybe it was only minutes. To Wendy it felt like forever, and she found herself thinking that, if she had a choice, she wouldn't mind at all spending forever holding hands with Peter. As for Peter, though, he was becoming bored and wished they could fly. But of course, they couldn't, for it was still dark (as the sun was just now coming up) and they had no Tinker Bell to guide them with her light.

As a matter of fact, he had quite forgotten Tink. Peter searched the crevices of his mind for and recollection of what happened to his fairy. "Wendy?"

The girl looked at him with a wistful expression. Peter gave her an odd look at her appearance, shook his head, and said, "Wendy, what happened to Tinker Bell?"

"Tinker Bell? Oh…I don't know…the last time I saw her was at the Nursery. You don't think we could have forgotten her, do you?"

Peter looked worried, but never one to admit his mistakes he replied, "Me? Forget? Never."

But Peter _had _forgotten his little fairy, and in the Darling Nursery, miles away, Tinker Bell was in the same drawer she had gotten herself locked up in so long ago when the Wendy Adventures had first began, hiding from the sobbing figures of Mrs. and Mr. Darling. What happened was this: As the children were beginning to fly into the air, Tinker Bell had found herself entranced by a large dollhouse. What a lovely home it would make for her! She began exploring all the rooms, and kicking the dolls out the windows, when she heard the most bothersome glass-shattering scream.

"Wendy, Please!" Cried out the voice. Tink turned around and looked out the window to see the form of the mother Darling.

Then Tinker Bell heard her charge, Peter, laugh out, "We can't both have them, Lady!"

"Ooo," Tink jingled in her fairy language. "Time for me to go away!"

She flew out of the window of the dollhouse, but as she was zooming by the door Mr. Darling ran in, looking crazed.

"What's going on!" He boomed.

His wife turned around and collapsed into his arms, "That Peter Pan! He has taken them again, George! Taken all of them!"

"Damn him!" George bellowed, and pushed by his wife to get to the open window just as Tink was flying by. Mr. Darling saw Tinker Bell's light, and, assuming she was a rather large Lightning Bug, swatted her away. Tink was hit directly in the head and staggered away, to rest inside an open drawer where she would not be spotted.

Back in Neverland, Wendy Moira Angela Darling and Peter Pan were still pondering over the possible whereabouts of Tink when Peter suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Wendy looked at him quizzically, and seemed to be about to say something but Peter roughly placed his dirty hand over her mouth, stopping her from so much as making a noise. He leaned in on his tiptoes and whispered to her, "Hush! Danger…"

He moved his hand swiftly from Wendy's mouth onto his dagger, and pulled in soundlessly out of its sheath, which was attached to his leaf-belt. The weaponless Wendy's heart began to pound, and she looked about the dark woods in fear. Who was there? Would she be killed?

Then she heard it. A small _Crack! _in the distance, as if someone had stepped on a twig. Peter motioned for Wendy to step behind her, and guarded her protectively.

_Crack!…Snap!…_and then, the both heard very distinct and heavy breathing.

Wendy felt faint at the suspense of it all, but Petter looked quickly back at her and whispered, "Don't fear Wendy Lady, it's my life for yours."

Wendy blushed, but luckily it was dark in the forest and Peter did not notice. He faced forward again and growled into the night, "Show your face!"

A small, scared, and childlike voice cried out, "Peter?"

Peter blinked and lowered his dagger, sensing that the person of whom the voice belonged to was not an enemy. Wendy attempted to step in front of him and rush to the owner of the voice, but Peter put a protective arm in front of her. "Peter!" She cried out urgently, "It's Tock!"

Peter looked at her amazed, "The twins' voices are exactly the same…how do you know it's not Cub?"

Wendy smiled, "It's all part of being a mother."

Peter let her go, and Wendy set off blindly into the woods, looking for her little brother. "Tock," she whispered, "It's quite all right. It's me!"

Finally she collided with a small body hunched near a tree. "Tock!"

The small boy wrapped his arms around Wendy, "I was lost, mother! And I've lost the others! Even Cub!"

Wendy was mildly surprised, as you never see one of the twins without the other. "It's all right, Tock. We'll find them."

Tock held Wendy's hand, and the walked back to Peter. "Peter, we have to find the other boys," she said in a very motherly voice.

Peter glared, "But your birthday present!"

"Oh, Peter, that will just have to wait! The Lost Boys need us now!"

"My troops…yes, we will find them. I could never let the lads down," Peter turned abruptly. "And I know where they are!"

"Where?" Tock cried out.

Peter faced them once more, and even in the darkness Wendy and Tock could see Peter's bright grin. "They have won our Home Under the Ground back!"


	3. Underground Homes and Birthday Presents

Chapter Three: Underground Homes and Birthday Presents

Peter faced them once more, and even in the darkness Wendy and Tock could see Peter's bright grin. "They have won our Home Under the Ground back!"

Wendy stared at Peter in disbelief as Tock pulled on her nightdress in excitement, "How can you know that Peter?"

The leader of the Lost Boys shrugged, "I just know!" And with that he ran off, hollering for Wendy to follow him.

"Peter!" she screamed into the darkness, "Wait!" But Peter Pan did not respond, and she could hear his quick footsteps getting farther and farther away. "Oh, it's no use to even _try _to follow him through all these dark woods." Then a brilliant idea dawned on her, "Tock," she regarded her little brother, "Do you remember how to get to the Home Under the Ground?"

The boy looked uneasy, "I…I _think _so…Follow me!" He grabbed Wendy's hand and together they made there was as quickly as possible to the Lost Boy's old home.

Several miles away, resting in the calm ocean was the Jolly Roger. Pacing its deck was the solitary figure of the ship's captain. His eyes, blue as forget-me-nots, were bright and mysterious as he thought over his plan. Capturing Wendy would be relatively easy now that he knew she would be sleeping in the Home Under the Ground. He had lost the battle against the dreadful Lost Boys purposefully, so that he could insure that Wendy would be in the underground home, and therefore, he would know exactly where to find her. Of course, he had lost a few of his shipmates in the progress, but it was all for a greater good. _Not tonight, _he thought, _not tomorrow night. But in a weeks time we shall capture the fair Wendy. _He needed enough time to kill Pan. He already had the perfect plan for that little adventure too. Hook knew that Pan would come to save Tiger Lily soon. _And when he does_…Hooks eyes became red as he thought of gutting his boy-enemy.

As you have probably most wisely guessed, Peter arrived at the Home Under the Ground first.

"Lads!" He cried, "You have won our home back!"

The Lost Boys cheered and motioned Peter inside the tree that drops down into their home. Peter looked around. The den looked exactly the same, and Peter was very glad of this. He placed his hands on his hips, in his classic Peter Pan pose and grinned. "Your mother is on her way."

Cub sniffled and asked, "What about Tock?"

Peter's face distorted as he tried to remember, "Tock?"

"His twin," Nibs said.

"Oh, yes, he is with Wendy."

As soon as this was said, Wendy herself slid into the den, Tock close behind.

"Wendy!" Michael yelled, and ran into the arms of his sister. Although they had only been apart for two hours at the most, he had missed Wendy something fierce. She was all Michael had to protect him, and he felt that he needed her dreadfully.

"Michael," Wendy whispered, "It's all right."

She looked up from her brother, who was still clinging to her tight, and announced, "Who wants dinner?"

All the children hollered and jumped at the mention of food. Peter said, "As the father, I shall go fishing and bring back Mother lots of fish to cook!" And with that, Peter flew out of the home with a promise that he would return soon.

"Alright!" Wendy began, "Lets get to setting the table! Slightly?"

"Yes?" Slightly stepped forward.

"You go get the plates from the shelf next to the fireplace. Curly? Will you please put the chairs 'round the table?"

Wendy assigned each boy a specific duty, and they busied themselves with those duties and other helpful chores until Peter got back half an hour later. Peter announced that he had caught plenty of fish for all of them, and Wendy fried the food and gave an equal amount to each.

After the dinner table had been cleared, and all the dishes cleaned and put away, Wendy tucked each boy into their beds. Their beds, though, were actually hammocks, since it was easier to install ten hammocks than it was to build ten beds. After she wished them all a goodnight's sleep, she followed Peter, who had whispered earlier that he would take her to her present, outside into the midnight of the Neverlands.

They walked together hand-in-hand once more, and the scene was very like the one from earlier. It was still just as dark, and both of them were still just as hushed. Wendy wondered whether or not this was a dream, for it certainly felt like one. She thought that maybe she had never come back to Neverland at all, and she, her brothers, and her cousin were still back inside the Nursery, sleeping peacefully. But when Peter let go of her hand to part a few thick bushes, she knew for a fact she was not dreaming. There in the middle of the tiny field that Peter revealed to her was the most beautiful treasure chest she had ever seen. Not that that was saying much, considering Wendy had seen very few, if not any, treasure chests. They were generally strictly for pirates.

The chest itself was striking. It was about three times the size of a standard music box, and made of dark mahogany wood, outlined with gold. The lock was made of an even brighter gold, and all of it looked rather expensive.

"Peter," Wendy gasped, "where did you get such a beautiful treasure box?"

Peter smiled and gazed at Wendy, "I stole it from the pirates! But the box isn't your birthday gift…the present is inside."

Wendy walked to the chest, and pulled up the latch. The lid immediately popped open, and inside were three different items. The first, she pulled out, was a comb made of seashells.

"It was a mermaids comb," Peter whispered to her as he leaned over the chest.

"It's beautiful." And it was indeed very beautiful. The shells were the color of pale moonlight and it glittered and sparkled as Wendy turned it around to see all its angles.

Peter took the comb from her and turned Wendy so she was facing him. He reached out and tenderly ran the comb through her hair. The feelings were wonderful; Wendy's scalp tingled each time Peter ran the comb down.

"When you brush your hair with this comb," he whispered quietly, "The mermaids consider you as one of their own. It's magic."

The stars above them shown brightly and they seemed to be dancing around the full moon. The little field that they were in was illumanated with the celestial glow, and Wendy felt that this light was magic also.

"There's more." Peter reminded her.

Wendy turned her face away from him and looked back down into the treasure chest. There was a clear wine bottle lying on its side, and it contained a strange pale yellow light. Peter grinned as Wendy pulled the bottle out by its long neck. The light inside began bouncing around, and the girl was sure she heard the tinkling of bells.

"Peter," Wendy gasped, "Is this…is this…"

"A fairy." Peter finished for her with a solemn face. "She is a child fairy who has been orphaned, and without someone to take care of her she will die. I found her looking for food near the Indian's tribe. I caught her in this bottle for you."

Wendy murmured something Peter could not hear and tapped on the bottle. The fairy stopped moving and stared up at Wendy through the glass with an, "Ooooo…"

The little fairy was stunningly beautiful with her blonde hair in two braids and dark violet eyes. "Oh, Peter…I can't believe this…She's so beautiful…for me to keep?"

"Yes," the boy said with a laugh, "But don't take her out just yet for she will fly away! Keep her in the bottle until she gets to know you a little better."

In her shock Wendy could still not form complete sentences. She numbly handed the bottle to Peter and reached in the box for the last gift.

"A whistle?" She asked Peter in puzzlement. The whistle was small and made of a light colored wood.

"Wherever you are, Wendy, if you blow this whistle I will come to you. It contains all sorts of magic that I stole from the mermaids, and no matter how far away you are I will be able to hear it. And I will come to you!"

Wendy was unable to find the right words to express her appreciation for her gifts. She finally decided on a traditional "Thank you" and that delighted Peter a great deal.

"Are you pleased with your presents, fair Lady?" he asked formally.

Wendy giggled and tried to keep a straight face (though very unsuccessfully), "Yes, dear Sir, I am very pleased."

Peter stood up and bowed deeply, and Wendy curtsied in reply. "Wendy, will you stay here for always and be Mother?"

Wendy's mood plummeted, and she stared at her feet, "Peter, I can't. I belong in London."

"But I got you all these gifts!" He said frantically, "You said you were pleased!"

Wendy looked up to meet his eyes, "And I _am _pleased, Peter. I wish I could stay, but my life resides in England."

Peter wiped his eyes with his fist, "How long will you stay?"

"We agreed on two weeks, did we not? Peter, please don't be upset. Let's not think about these things. Let's go back to the Home."

Wendy put the comb and the whistle into the box, and Peter agreed to carry it for her. Wendy carried the bottle containing her fairy, and as they walked back through the illuminated woods, Wendy mused over different names.

"How about Jane?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "That's a person's name! You have to give her a fairy name!"

Wendy pouted, "Well fine. _You _name her then."

Peter looked deep in thought, and they walked on in silence for several minutes. Finally, when the great trees that led to the underground den were in sight, Peter declared the young fairy's new name.

"Aisling."

Wendy looked at the little fairy, who was sleeping on the bottom of the bottle. "Aisling? Aisling…we could call her Ai for short."

"Ai," Peter repeated. "A fairy named Ai…I used to have a fairy..."

Wendy gasped and almost dropped her bottle, "Peter! You can't have already forgotten Tinker Bell!"

Peter shook his head, "Of course I haven't forgotten Tink. Where is she?"

Wendy opened the door to the tree, and watched as Peter slid into the Home Under the Ground with the treasure chest in his lap. Then Wendy followed. As she looked around the dark den she said a quick prayer of thanks that all the boys were still safe in their hammocks. She watched as Peter set her treasure chest down beside her hammock, and climb into his own. Wendy went around the room and blew out all the remaining nightlights. Peter had her now, he did not need the guarding nightlights any longer. She then set her bottle on top of the chest, and climbed into her own hammock to dream of Peter.

A/N: Ai is pronounced "I"


End file.
